Mad World
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Bruno has secret feelings for Yusei, but someone else has different plans for him! And whatever Jack Atlus wants, Jack Atlus gets. Poor Bruno is changed for the worse... Contains lemon/rape scenes. Total of 8 chapters. Features the song by Gary Jules.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two weeks.

Bruno was two weeks old.

At least, that's how long it had been since he was found washed up on the beach with no memory but his name, his love for machines, and knowledge of technology.

He had been left in the custody of a group of three friends who were friends with the security officer who had found him on the beach.

Their names were Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlus, and Crow Hogan.

Bruno and Yusei shared the same love for mechanics and technology, and quickly formed a strong bond of friendship.

But to Bruno, it was more than that.

He was in love.

His feelings for the crab-headed duelist grew stronger every day, but he kept them to himself.

If it was meant to be, it would happen on its own.

However, little did the blue haired grey eyed amnesiac know that someone else had his eyes on him from the moment he had arrived.

This person did not take "no" for an answer.

This person _liked_ to take things by force.

This person was strong and dangerous.

This person was Jack Atlus.


	2. 1: The Maddening of Jack Atlus

"_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere…"_

_-Gary Jules_

**1: The Maddening of Jack Atlus**

Bruno was innocently working on Yusei's new engine.

He typed in codes that changed a formula in his work. Yusei and Crow were both out, leaving Bruno and Jack alone in the garage. Bruno was working extra hard on Yusei's engine, determined to impress him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Bruno turned to see Jack staring down at him, a strange glint in his eyes.

"So… whatcha doing?" Jack asked in a tone Bruno didn't recognize.

"I'm uh… working on Yusei's engine," the blue haired amnesiac replied. He had been sure Jack knew that, so why had he asked?

"Hm… sounds _interesting_…" the blonde haired duelist said, "But you looked _tired_… why don't you take a _break_?"

"Oh, I'm fine, really," Bruno told him, turning back to his work. _Is Jack feeling okay? He's emphasizing his words strangely, as if he's trying to suggest something else…_

The grip on Bruno's shoulder became tighter, almost painfully.

"No… I _insist_…" Jack said, his grip now becoming painful.

"Ow, Jack, you're hurting me…" Bruno said, flinching. Jack released his grip. "Oh, sorry…" he said quietly. He continued to stare at Bruno. The blue haired one rubbed his shoulder. _Jack sure is acting strange…_ he thought, _I hope Yusei returns soon…_

"So, what's this on the screen?" The blonde haired man asked, his face suddenly extremely close to Bruno's. Bruno jumped a little and moved his face away.

"I-It's the inside of the engine," he explained, as Jack inched his face closer again.

"Hmm…" Jack said in a voice barely above a whisper, "You know what _I'd _like to see the inside of?"

Bruno suddenly found himself staring straight into fiery amethyst eyes. Their noses were just barely touching.

_That's it! I don't know what Jack's playing at, but this has got to stop!_

"Jack, leave me alone," Bruno told him, pushing his face away, "I'm trying to work here."

Suddenly, Jack had both his hands on Bruno's shoulders.

"It's alright, you can take a little break, can't you?"

And once again, Jack's face was a centimeter from Bruno's.

"Jack, stop it!" The blue haired super mechanic once again pushed the strange blonde away from him.

_Yusei… please hurry up and come home! Jack is __really__ starting to scare me!_

"Come on, Bruno. Don't deny it. I know you want this too~" Jack sang as he began to massage the amnesiac's shoulders.

Bruno shoved him away. "Jack, I don't know what you're trying to do, but please stop. It's not funny and I don't-"

But suddenly, Jack shoved Bruno sideways and the blue haired mechanic fell over, falling on his back. The blonde haired duelist towered over him, his amethyst eyes sharp as knives.

"I don't think you want me as your enemy, _Bruno_…" he snarled, bending down and grabbing Bruno's shirt collar. He lifted him up.

"J-Jack..! What's gotten _in_ to you?" Bruno gasped, trying to struggle free from his grip.

"There's something I want, Bruno," Jack said, "Something I won't take "no" for answer for… And I'll take it by force if I have to…" He kneeled down so he was hovering right over Bruno. Bruno shrank back, fear rising up inside him.

"W-What do you want from _me_?" he gasped, "I don't have anything! I have no money and no cards! What do you want?"

"I want _you_~!" Jack said, and he kissed him.

Bruno's eyes widened. He threw Jack off him and scrambled to his feet. His mind was racing. There was definitely something wrong with Jack today.

"That's it. I'm calling Yusei!" Bruno said, not noticing the way he was shaking. He took out his phone, but it was knocked from his hand in a flash. Jack walked over to it and smashed it with his foot. He turned and glared at Bruno.

"This is between you and me," he said in a soft but dangerous voice. Bruno let out a squeak. This was no joke. Jack was serious. He wanted Bruno and he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"J-Jack, t-think about what you're doing," Bruno stuttered, backing away.

"I am thinking about it," Jack cooed, "I'm thinking about all the things I want to do to you~"

He lunged at Bruno, who wasn't fast enough, and wrapped his hands around Bruno's throat. The young mechanic coughed and gasped, trying to breathe.

"J-J-Jack-k-k-k…!" he spluttered, "S-S-Stop-p-p-p..!"

"Then I think you'd best cooperate with me," Jack whispered in Bruno's ear before letting him go. Bruno swayed and stumbled backwards as he gasped for breath. He dropped to his knees, the world spinning around him from his lack of oxygen.

"So what's your answer?" Bruno heard Jack say. Bruno was unable to speak as he was still panting for breath. Jack took this to offense. He grabbed Bruno's collar and yanked him up. Then he socked him right in the face.

Bruno flew back, his head hitting the ground. His nose felt as though it was on fire, and he felt something hot running down his face. He put his hand to his nose and felt blood. He curled into a ball, putting his hands over his bleeding nose, and began to cry.

"You'd rather work on a stupid engine then submit to me?" Jack growled. He walked over to Bruno's computer, pulled out the memory disk, and snapped it in half.

"The person who broke in and attacked you also stole your program," Jack told the crying Bruno, "And if you tell anyone differently, you'll be in for it way worse next time."

Bruno whimpered. What was wrong with Jack? Why was he doing this?

Jack broke the disk into more pieces and pocketed them.

"Don't forget that I have the power to turn Yusei and Crow against you in an instant. I've been friends with them my whole life, and we've only met you a couple of weeks ago. And if it' my word against yours, I think you know who'll win…"

Bruno's mind raced. He felt as though he had just walked into a nightmare that he could not escape.

"I hope you'll rethink your answer," Jack said, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to get some tea…"

Not too long after Jack left, Yusei returned.

"Jack! Bruno! I'm back!"

There was no answer.

Yusei put his tool box down. "Hello?" he called.

He heard a strange noise coming from the basement part of the garage. He cautiously walked to the doorway and peered down the stairs.

"Bruno?"

He heard someone let out a sob.

The crab headed duelist bolted down the stairs to find Bruno curled up in a ball, blood everywhere.

"Oh my God! Bruno? _What happened_?" Yusei exclaimed, shooting over to him.

Bruno lifted his head. His face was overflowing with tears and blood.

Yusei grabbed a nearby rag and handed it to his bleeding friend. Bruno took it and buried his face in it, sobbing harder.

"Bruno, what happened? Who did this? And where's Jack?" There was urgency in his voice, a need to know exactly what had happened so he could bring justice upon it.

Bruno shook his head, too worked up to reply.

"Come then, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me what happened."

The blue eyed man gently led his friend to the bathroom and helped wash him off. Bruno calmed down once his nose had stopped bleeding and he was cleaned up as best as possible. Yusei noticed that he was extremely shaky.

"Bruno, you tell me when you're ready. I won't you to say anything you don't want to," Yusei assured him.

_Yusei… You're too good to me… But Jack… He has so much power over me… What can I do…?_

"I… I was… attacked…" Bruno said, his voice shaky.

"By who?" Yusei asked, a little too swiftly.

"I-I don't know…" Bruno lied, looking down.

"Where's Jack?" Yusei asked.

"He… He went out for tea…" Bruno mumbled.

"What?" Yusei exclaimed, "Grr…! That Jack…! I _told_ him to stay _here_! He _knows_ you don't fight back! He was supposed to watch over you!"

Bruno groaned. The irony was too much for him.

"What else happened? Was anything stolen?" the crab headed duelist asked. Bruno was quiet.

"Our engine program…" he finally told him.

"WHAT? God damn it!" Yusei shouted, slamming his fist into the wall, "We worked so hard on that!"

"I-I'm s-sorry…!" Bruno sniffed, beginning to cry again.

"No, no, Bruno…! It's not your fault…!" Yusei said quickly, "It's Jack's fault! If he had been stayed here like I _told_ him to, this wouldn't have happened!" That only made Bruno cry harder.

Yusei sighed and put an arm around his friend.

"Don't worry. I'll file a report to security. They'll catch the culprit. Did you see what he looked like?"

Bruno shook his head, and Yusei sighed again.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse. At least you're still alive." Yusei gave a weak smile, trying to cheer Bruno up. Bruno stopped crying, but not because of Yusei.

"_**Next time…"**_

The words Jack had said rang in Bruno's head. Next time… There was going to be a next time… And there was nothing he could do. If he told Yusei the truth, Jack would either kill him, or turn everyone against him. But if he didn't do something… Bruno had a bad feeling about what Jack had planned for him in the future. More than just a kiss.

Much more.

"Y-Yusei… please…" the blue haired amnesiac sniffed, "D-Don't leave me again…"

"Bruno…" Yusei said with a pitiful smile, "Sorry, but I can't always be here. I have a job, and so does Crow. But _Jack _doesn't, and he's the strongest out of all of us, so he'll protect you."

_No he won't!_ Bruno cried in his head, his heart beating with fear.

"N-No…!" he pleaded, "Jack will just leave me again! He won't protect me! I need _you_!" He felt ready to burst into tears again.

"Don't worry," Yusei assured his friend, "He _won't_ being leaving you again, mark my word. When he gets, he's getting a piece of my mind!"

Bruno gulped. He had a terrible pain growing in his stomach. No matter what happened, he was in danger.

A half hour later, Jack returned. Bruno had somewhat recovered, and was working his computer again. He froze upon hearing the door open, knowing who was entering the garage.

"WHERE HAVE _YOU_ BEEN?" came Yusei's voice, and Bruno flinched, wishing he could just disappear.

"I went out for tea. So?" Jack snapped, "What's got _you_ all worked up?"

"Because while the _great_ Jack Atlus was out wasting money on tea, someone broke into our garage, attacked Bruno, and stole our engine program!"

There was silence.

"…. What?" Jack finally gasped, as though he were utterly shocked. Bruno wanted so bad to just scream.

"I-I wasn't even gone that long!"

"Well, it was long enough!" Yusei snapped, "And now Bruno is freaked out and injured, thanks to you! You _know_ he doesn't fight back!"

Jack crossed his arms. "Hmph! It's not _my_ fault he can't take care of himself!"

"Jack, you know very well he doesn't like violence! Just because _you_ talk with your fists doesn't mean everyone does! You should respect Bruno's pacifism! Now go apologize for abandoning him!"

_No, really, it's okay!_ Bruno thought desperately, Please_ don't let him come near me!_

Jack made a face and grunted. "Fine…" he muttered. The blonde haired duelist made his was down the stairs to the basement.

Bruno's heart practically stopped. He dove under his desk and pulled the chair in front of him to his himself.

"Bruno? Where are you?" the blue haired pacifist heard the dangerous one say. Bruno remained as silent and stiff as a stone. But Jack wasn't stupid. He knew which desk Bruno usually worked at. He yanked the chair away, making Bruno squeak with fear and his eyes met violet ones.

"Hey, Bruno, whatcha doing down here?" Jack said smoothly, smiling an almost evil smile. The color drained from Bruno's face, and he was unable to say anything back.

"Look, I'm sorry about leaving you alone earlier. I had no idea someone was just waiting to break in. It won't happen again, _I__promise_."

Bruno remained silent, choked up with fear. Jack's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he hissed under his breath so only Bruno could hear. Bruno replied with a small squeak and pressed his back to the desk, wishing he could move through solid objects.

"He doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't want to!" came Yusei voice from up the stairs, and Bruno immediately felt safer, "Now get your ass up here, Jack! You're cleaning the house as punishment!"

"Hmph…" Jack grunted, standing up, "Who died and made you queen?"

"You did!" Yusei said, referring to how he was now the duel king, and Jack wasn't, "Now get up here and leave Bruno alone! He's had a rough day!"

Jack scowled, then mouthed, "Next time, just you wait!" to Bruno. Then he left back the way he came.

Bruno curled up into a ball again, shaking and taking deep breaths. Jack had gone mad, crazy, and he was the only one who knew. And he would be the only one who ever knew, because if he said anything, Jack would turn everyone against him. There was nothing he could do. His only hope was to try to stay as far away from Jack as possible, and to _never_ let himself be alone with the crazy blonde. But as long as they lived under the same roof, he was in danger. And Bruno had nowhere else to go… With no memory, he was stuck. And he couldn't just up and leave… not while his feelings for Yusei continued to grow.

So what could he do?


	3. 2: Blighted

"_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow…"_

_-Gary Jules_

**2: Blighted**

Bruno managed to get through the rest of the day safely. He stayed as close as possible to either Yusei or Crow at all times, or waited for Jack to be distracted to do something alone.

Bruno lived in fear.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to face Jack. He tried desperately to think of a way to thwart any more attacks from the crazy blonde. But tomorrow, Yusei and Crow both had work, which would leave the poor blue haired boy and Jack together at the house for several hours. Maybe he could convince someone to let him tag along…

Bruno slept uneasily that night. He never fully fell asleep, too afraid that he'd wake up to see a pair of glowing purple eyes staring back at him.

Finally, he gave up trying and got up to work on making a new engine program to replace the one Jack destroyed.

When Yusei woke up, he found Bruno working on his computer, sipping coffee.

"You're up early," the blue eyed duelist yawned.

"Couldn't sleep…" Bruno muttered. Yusei frowned.

"Are you still nervous because of yesterday?" Yusei asked him. Bruno hesitated, not sure how to answer.

"I guess you could say that…" he replied softly.

"You have to sleep sometime," Yusei told him. Bruno ignored the comment.

"Why don't you take a shower?" the crab headed duelist suggested, "You'll feel better. Clear your mind. Bruno froze.

A shower.

He imagined washing himself, and then Jack ripping the shower curtain back and smiling suggestively at him.

"_Need help washing your back?"_ imaginary Jack teased, _"How about the rest of you too?"_

Bruno shook the image from his head.

"N-No, I'm good, thanks," he squeaked out. Yusei could hear the fear in his voice.

"C'mon Bruno, you need it," Yusei argued, "You'll feel better, trust me."

Bruno went back to ignoring him.

Yusei sighed.

"Would it help if I guarded the door?" he offered. Bruno stopped typing.

"What… do you mean?"

"I'll take my laptop and sit on the ground in front of the bathroom door," Yusei told him, "No one will get past me. You'll be safe."

Bruno thought about it. If Yusei guarded the door, Jack wouldn't be able to get in. There _was _a small stained glass window, but it barely opened, and it wasn't big enough for Jack to climb through even if he broke it. But…

What if Jack offered to guard the door for Yusei at some point?

Yes, there was no doubt that he would do that, and then pick the lock and slip into the bathroom. Then Jack could do God knows what to him in the shower! Bruno swallowed.

"O-Only if _you_ guard the door, and _no one_ else," Bruno said to him quietly, "Don't let anyone "take over" for you." Yusei gave him a strange look.

"Why? What's wrong with Jack and Crow?" Yusei asked. At the mention of Jack's name, Bruno became pale. He had to think of a good reason, fast!

"B-Because… I… I…" He lowered his voice.

"Because I only trust _you_…"

The blue haired amnesiac felt his heart begin to race and his cheeks grow hot.

"Don't tell the others… but… you're the only one I fully trust… Ja- The others are just too… violent… I… I can't…"

Bruno couldn't think of a way to put it. He grouped Jack and Crow together so it wouldn't seem as though he were singling Jack out.

"Alright, alright," the blue eyed duelist said, a half smiling flickering across his face, "I understand. You're paranoid now. So if having me and no one else guard you is what will make you feel safe, then so be it."

The grey eyed amnesiac sighed heavily with relief. Finally, he'd be able to relax!

Bruno felt better knowing that Yusei was outside the bathroom door, protecting him. He also felt better knowing that Jack was still asleep. He _did_ feel a little awkward with nothing separating Yusei from himself in the shower but a door. He was so close!

Bruno felt himself blushing through his entire shower, and he couldn't stray his thoughts from having Yusei in the shower with him…

Jack woke up and made his way to the kitchen. He passed Yusei working on his laptop in front of the closed bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked in a confused and irritated tone.

"Guarding the door," the blue eyed duelist replied without looking up.

Jack was silent for a moment. "And… _why_ are you doing that?" he asked.

"Bruno's taking a shower," Yusei answered his violet eyed friend, "Yesterday really spooked him, and now he's become paranoid. I think he thinks everyone is out to get him now…" Yusei continued to type.

Jack frowned. Bruno was being sneaky and trying to avoid him by making up excuses to be around someone at all times! Well, Jack wasn't going to stand for that!

"Why don't you let me take over for you?" Jack offered sweetly.

"No thanks, I'm good," Yusei replied without even stopping to consider. That annoyed Jack.

_It's like he knew I would I ask, and was predetermined to say no!_ Jack thought, his frown returning.

"No, really," Jack started again, "I… I want to make it up to him… I promise I'll protect him!"

Yusei looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, "But right now, I think you should just leave him alone. He doesn't seem to be very trusting of anyone at the moment."

_He told Yusei something, I know it!_ Jack thought angrily, _He's __so__ going to get it next chance I have!_

"He seems to be trusting of _you_," the blonde said coldly.

"That's because _I_ was there for him after the incident," Yusei told him, "Don't expect him to be too trusting of you for a while since you left him here with no protection, and he got attacked." The crab headed duelist went back to typing.

"Hmph!" Jack growled, and then slinked away to the kitchen.

Bruno emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and hair glossy form being wet.

"Feeling better?" Yusei asked his friend. Bruno nodded with a warm smile.

"Thanks…" he said. Then he stretched and let out a yawn. Something extra he had done in the shower had made him tired, but he didn't regret it. He had needed it.

"If you're tired, maybe you should try to sleep," Yusei suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't think I could…" Bruno sighed, "I'm just going to go work on trying to recreate our engine program…"

"Okay," Yusei said as Bruno walked into the other room. The color then drained from his face.

"Hello Bruno~" Jack said with a devious smile. He was sitting in Bruno's chair by his computer, a coffee mug in his hand.

"Have a nice shower?"

Bruno inadvertently stepped backwards. He fought the urge to just turn and run.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked with fake concern, "You look a little… pale…" He chuckled softly. Bruno was rooted to the spot.

"You have circles under your eyes! Did you not sleep well?"

Bruno swallowed. He made himself respond.

"I… I was afraid I'd wake up to find… _my attacker_ looming over me…" Bruno managed to say.

Jack didn't say anything back. He only smiled his wicked, suggestive smile that made the blue haired mechanic feel very uncomfortable.

"Y-You know what Yusei? Maybe I _will_ go try to sleep," Bruno suddenly said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Yusei replied.

Bruno walked up the stairs and went into the room that was recently given to him. He closed the door and locked it, but the lock didn't click. He tried several times.

_Should've known…_ Bruno thought, _I bet Jack broke it…_

He sighed. Then, he slowly and painstakingly pushed his dresser in front of his door, followed by his book case.

_There's no way Jack can get through now!_ Bruno reassured himself. The blue haired boy yawned, then crawled into his nice, comfy bed (comfier than the couch, at least).

_Yusei is so nice to me…_ he thought, _I could never leave him…._

He snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.

_One day I'll tell him how I feel…_

He drifted into a calm, peaceful sleep.

It didn't last long.

About two hours later, Bruno woke with a start.

Someone was on top of him, touching him!

He gasped, blinking wildly, trying to get his eyes to focus. His eyes met amethyst ones.

"Good morning Bruno~" Jack sang, "Sleep well?"

Bruno's heart raced in his chest, all color drained from his face.

"H-H-How did you get in here?" Bruno managed to say, shuffling backwards, as far as he could.

"It seems someone's window wasn't locked properly~" Jack answered with a devious grin. Bruno glanced at his window and saw it was open wide.

_He broke the window too?_ Bruno thought wildly, _I didn't even think to check that!_

The blonde got up and closed the window, pulling the blinds down as well.

"W-What are you going to do to me…?" Bruno gasped. Jack turned, his wicked smile never leaving his face.

"Yusei and Crow left," he said, "That means we're alone~ And I can do _anything_ I want to you…"

He began to advance on the scared, grey eyed amnesiac. Bruno jumped off his bed and scampered to the door. He desperately tried to move the objects blocking it, but a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him back, throwing him to the ground.

"You've been a bad boy, Bruno!" Jack hissed, "You told Yusei something, didn't you?"

Bruno shook his head wildly. "N-N-No!" he cried, "I-I didn't say _anything_!"

The crazy blonde got on top of him.

"I don't believe you," he said, wrapping his hand around Bruno's throat.

The blue haired mechanic gasped and coughed, trying to breathe. His eyes began to tear up.

"P-P-P-Please… J-J-Jack…" gasped the blue haired boy. His body was jerking under the blondes. He let go, and Bruno panted for breath. He was suddenly aware of Jack holding down his arms.

"You'd better cooperate, then," Jack warned him. He bent down and kissed him. Bruno couldn't move, and had no choice but to let Jack continue. HE made sure his teeth were clamped shut, shutting off Jack's access to the rest of his mouth.

Jack pouted at him. "So that's how you're going to be, is it?" he mused. He bent his head and nipped at Bruno's neck. The blue haired amnesiac let out small gasps of pain whenever Jack's teeth clamped down on his skin. The bites became harder and more painful. Then Jack bite down on Bruno's neck, a place that wouldn't be seen when Bruno had his jacket on. He sucked on the skin, lavishing the taste of Bruno's sweaty skin. Bruno cried out and moaned.

"That's it Bruno, moan~" Jack whispered. He bit Bruno again. The blue haired amnesiac cried out again, hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Jack…! Please, stop…!"

Suddenly, Jack sprang up. Bruno sat bolt upright and attempted to get away. The crazy blonde kicked him, and Bruno tripped, falling flat on his stomach. Jack sat on him and grabbed both his arms, pulling them back. Bruno felt him tying some sort of rope around his wrists.

He was being captures, like an animal!

Jack helped Bruno sit up, but Bruno could no longer move his arms.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" Bruno exclaimed.

"Because," the former king answered, moving his head close to Bruno's ear, "I want you. And I _always_ get what I want~"

"Why? What's so great about me? I have no memory…! I… I don't have anything!"

Jack sat back up and narrowed his eyes.

"Because," he said sharply, "you annoy me."

Bruno stared at him.

"You want me… because I annoy you?"

"It's more than that," Jack explained, "You're nice, and sweet, and gentle… a pacifist. You let people walk all over you. And I want to show you the consequences of not fighting back…"

Jack pushed him back, and Bruno's head hit the ground with a thud.

"Jack, please…! Don't do this…!" Bruno pleaded.

"Then fight back," Jack dared him.

"But… I hate fighting… I hate violence…" the blue haired boy sniffled.

"Then don't whine when I do things to you that you don't like!"

The blonde pulled up Bruno's shirt, revealing his slate stomach, abs, and chest. Bruno let ot a squeak as Jack touched his chest with his cold hands.

Bruno was about to be violated.

The blue haired pacifist kicked at Jack in an attempt to defend himself, but the blonde grabbed his leg and stopped the kick.

"Wow, you are _so_ weak," he sneered.

"That's because I hate fighting!" Bruno shouted, tears dripping from his eyes.

"No, I think you hate fighting _because_ you're weak," Jack said. Bruno kicked with his other leg, but was blocked and grabbed once again.

The purple eyed demon spread out Bruno's legs so he could fit between them. Bruno let out a sharp sound. The feeling of someone between his legs…

_No!_ Bruno told himself, _I love Yusei! Yusei is the only one who can make me feel that way!_

But the bulge in his pants said otherwise.

Jack smiled and undid the button on Bruno's pants, then unzipped them.

"No, Jack!" Bruno begged, "Please! Please, don't do this! PLEASE!"

Jack ignored his pleas and pulled off Bruno's pants.

"Are you a virgin, Bruno?" asked the amethyst eyed duelist.

"H-How should I know?" Bruno shouted, "I have no memory!"

"No need to yell," Jack replied, "I'm just going to assume you are. So get ready for your first time~"

He pulled the trapped man's boxers off.

Bruno's face turned bright red, and he shut his eyes, wishing he could just die right then and there.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed, "YUSEI! CROW! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, Jack's hand closed around Bruno's throat. "Shut the _fuck_ up! _My God!_ You're so _loud!"_ Jack hissed, " No one can hear you!"

Bruno gasped for air, thrashing around. Jack let go so Bruno could breathe, and he coughed and panted, drinking in the precious air around him.

Jack spread out Bruno's legs. HE began to massage right between Bruno's leg and erection on both sides. Bruno gasped in surprise, a bit of precum squirting from him inadvertently. His legs and body twitched as Jack massaged him in all the right places.

"Aaaahhhnnngggghhh…" Bruno moaned, sweat beginning to form on his skin. He couldn't deny how unimaginably good it felt to be massaged this way. Jack knew exactly what he was doing.

But…

It was _Jack_…

"Jack… please… s-stop…" Bruno panted between breaths. He was trying hard to keep himself under control. Jack smirked and stopped, but only to start something new. HE took hold of Bruno's erection and began to stroke it. Bruno's breath hitched as more precum squirted from him onto Jack's hand. Jack bent and lapped it up. Tears formed in Bruno's eyes.

_This isn't happening…! This isn't happening…!_ he tried to tell himself. But he felt as his lower half was lifting into the air, and something began to penetrate him. It _was_ happening.

Bruno cried out, tossing and turning, trying to force Jack away. But the blonde haired duelist continued to dig himself deeper and deeper into Bruno's tight entrance.

And that's how Bruno's innocence was taken from him. He would never be the same again. Bruno began to cry.

"You're cute when you cry~" Jack cooed, reaching to wipe away one of Bruno's tears. Then he began thrusting himself in and out of the sobbing mechanic. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. Bruno hated it.

He hated Jack.

He closed his eyes. He longed for Yusei to burst into the room, like a super hero, and rip Jack off him. Yusei would take him somewhere safe, somewhere Jack could never find him, and he and Yusei would live there, happily ever after…

"Say my name…" someone said. Bruno, lost in his fantasy, moaned, "Yusei…!"

Bruno's eyes flew open with a start as something sharp pierced his shoulder. Jack had dug his nails into Bruno's shoulder, causing it to start bleeding, and was looming right over him, their noses almost touching. Bruno turned completely pale at the anger in Jack's eyes.

"**Did. You. Just. Call. Yusei's. Name?"** Jack hissed, digging his nails deeper into Bruno's flesh. Bruno squeaked with fear and pain. He couldn't speak.

"**Answer me!**" Jack snarled, "**Did you say his name instead of mine?**"

"N-N-No, I-!" Bruno stuttered, and Jack dug his nails deeper, and pulled Bruno's hair with his other hand.

"**Don't you dare lie to me**," he snarled. Bruno felt as though his head was on fire. He just wanted this all to end.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, tears leaking down his face, "I-I'll never do it again… I promise…"

Jack let go of Bruno's hair and removed his nails from Bruno's shoulder.

"Damn right it won't," Jack hissed, "And you'd better forget any fantasy you might have about Yusei. He'd never go for someone as spineless as you, as pathetic as you. _You_ belong to _me_…" He went back to thrusting and then said, "Say my name."

Bruno didn't hesitate or stutter. He repeated Jack's name, over and over, creating a rhythm with Jack's actions. HE felt his body increasingly grow hot, and he knew what was going to happen. No matter how much he'd try to stop it, it wouldn't.

At the exact same time, both boys climaxed.

"Jack…!" Bruno gasped, his eyes rolling back. He felt a pleasurable sensation pulse through him.

"Ahhh… Bruno…" Jack moaned, letting the pleasure wash over him.

And then it was over.

Jack pulled out and collapsed on top of Bruno. Both boys were panting and sweating, neither able to move.

"Ahhhh… that was good…" Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around Bruno. The blue haired amnesiac was all cried, so he laid there, shaking and sniffling.

"Oh Bruno," Jack tsked, "Admit it. You _liked_ it~" He scratched under Bruno's chin as though he was some sort of pet. Which he was, in some sense. Bruno glared at the purple eyed demon. He would have bit his finger, but he knew where Jack's hands had just been.

A wave of disgust swept over Bruno. He _had_ liked it. It _had_ felt good. He felt his stomach lurch in a sickening way. He jerked up and vomited all over Jack.

Jack yelped and jumped up. Bruno was so stunned that he just looked at the blonde like a deer in headlights.

"You're so lucky you tired me out already," Jack said. He left the room and took a shower, leaving Bruno in his room tied up.

When Jack was finished, he put his clothes back on, and went back for Bruno.

"You say anything about this to _anyone_, and I'll make you regret it," Jack hissed, "Are we clear?" Bruno simply nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to untie you. Clean up this mess, and take a shower. Then do something normal. If I catch you doing something suspicious, you'll be in for it." Jack began to untie Bruno's wrists. When he was free, he curled up and burst into tears once more. He heard as Jack left.

There was nothing he could do. He was Jack's prisoner.


	4. 3: Side Effects

"_And I find it kind of funny _

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had…"_

_-Gary Jules_

**3: Side Effects**

"I'm home~!" rang Yusei's voice as he walked inside. "Jack? Bruno?"

"We're in here!" came Jack's voice from the living room area. Yusei entered it to find Jack watching TV and Bruno on a spare laptop.

"Was everything okay today?" Yusei asked, setting down his box of tools.

"Fine," both boys replied.

"Well, that's good," Yusei said with a smile, "Crow should be home soon with dinner."

The day went on in silence. Jack watched TV lazily while Bruno worked on his laptop, trying to recreate the lost program. Bruno worked hard and without a break, as this work was the only thing distracting him from the events of that day.

Yusei busied himself with fixing up his D-Wheel. When Crow arrived with take out, everyone was good and hungry. Bruno hadn't eaten anything all day and was starving. However, he wasn't sure if his nerves would let him keep his food down. But he decided to take the chance, knowing he'd regret it if he didn't eat. Plus, Jack might think that seemed suspicious, and do God knows what to him.

He was silent all throughout dinner as Yusei, Jack, and Crow chatted. He purposely sat way from Jack, putting as much distance between him and the crazy blonde as possible, but not as to make it seem he was trying to avoid him. He didn't dare make any kind of eye contact with anyone at all, and he could feel Jack's eyes on him, staring right through hm.

"Bruno, how's the new program coming along?" Yusei asked. Bruno dropped his chopsticks on his plate, startled at having been spoken to.

"Uh… it's… doing okay…" he said quietly. Yusei gave him a strange look. Bruno picked his chopsticks back up, his hand shaking.

"He worked on it _all_ day," Jack said, making Bruno freeze. He felt his stomach drop. He no long felt hungry.

"That's good," Yusei said, "If you need any help at all Bruno, just say the word."

Bruno didn't answer. He stared blankly at his plate. Help… that was _exactly_ what he needed. But not with his engine program.

"You okay there, buddy?" Crow asked, patting Bruno on the back, "You look a little pal-"

Bruno gasped and leapt up at Crow's touch, his face turning paler. When Crow had touched him, all he could feel was Jack violating him. Everyone around the table gave him a strange look.

"S-Sorry," Bruno said, sitting back down, "I'm just… a little jumpy…" He went back to eating. Crow gave him a concerned look.

"Are… you sure you're okay?" Crow asked.

"I'm fine," Bruno lied. Yusei's expression changed to match Crow's.

"Bruno… are you still having… _issues_?" he asked. Bruno ignored him, feeling Jack's gaze burning into him.

"You know, you'll never feel better if you don't say what's bothering you," Yusei continued, putting his hand reassuringly on Bruno's other shoulder. Without knowing, Yusei had put his hand on the hickey's Jack had given him. Bruno cried out and jumped backwards, tripping on his chair and flying back. He scrambled to his feet, his face pale and his heart threatening to rip itself out of his chest. He didn't even explain himself this time; he just ran from the table and threw himself into his room, flinging the door shut.

"What… was _that _all about?" Crow exclaimed, looking at Bruno's overturned chair. Yusei put his chopsticks down and stood up.

"I'll go talk to him," he said, and he turned to leave.

"Wait," said Jack, putting his hand on Yusei's shoulder, "This happened earlier. I'll go talk to him. Know how to handle this."

"You… sure?" Yusei asked quietly. "Trust me," said Jack, and Yusei nodded. He stood up and made his way to Bruno's room.

Jack knocked on the door.

"Bruno? May I come in?"

"No!" replied the voice from inside.

"Well I'm coming in anyway," Jack said, opening the door, knowing it wasn't locked because he had personally broken it. He found Bruno huddled in a corner, curled up like a ball, shaking.

"Shhhh…. It's okay…." Jack cooed, carefully making his way over. He stroked Bruno's head.

"Come on, stand up. I'm not going to hurt you."

"L-Lair!" he gasped, curling up tighter.

"No, I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it on Red Daemon's Dragon. Now please, stand up." Bruno looked up at Jack.

"You swear… on your Dragon?" Jack nodded. Slowly, Bruno stood up. But looking at Jack made him anxious, and he backed up into the corner. He was completely cornered by Jack. He felt as if the walls were closing around him, suffocating him. He couldn't fight it back any longer. Bruno let out a wail and began to cry hysterically, burying his face in his hands. Jack sighed.

"There there. It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Bruno. Bruno had never felt so alone in his life, or at least, the tow weeks he remembered. He felt even more alone with Jack's arms around him. There was no comfort in them at all. No comfort anywhere in the entire world.

Suddenly, Bruno felt his nose begin to run, fast. He felt it run down his hands.

"Jack, let go! M-My nose…!"

Jack let him go. Both boys gasped. There was red flowing from Bruno's hands to the floor. It had gotten all over Jack's white jacket.

"My jacket!" Jack gasped.

"M-My nose…!" Bruno wailed. He threw himself to his trash can and bent over it so the blood wouldn't continue to drip on the floor.

"I'll get paper towels!" Jack said, leaving the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a full roll.

"Here, use these," he said, ripping off a few. He handed them to Bruno who took them and covered his nose. He felt like his face was a faucet. His hands were dripping and sticky. Why was his nose bleeding? Was something wrong with him?

"Hey, is everything- Oh my God!"

Yusei had come to check on them.

"Jack, what _happened_?"

"I don't know!" Jack said, "He just started _bleeding_!"

Bruno relaxed a little. He felt safer with Yusei in the room.

"Here, tilt you head back Bruno," Jack told him. Bruno began to tilt his head back.

"Don't do that!" Yusei hissed, pushing Bruno's head down. "Jack, are you stupid or something? That's the w_orst_ thing you can do! He'll drown in his own blood! Bruno, keep your head down! And inch your nose, hard!" Bruno did as he was told.

"But-" Jack began.

"You, outta here!" Yusei commanded, pushing Jack out of the room, "Go help Crow clear the table!"

Yusei returned by Bruno's side. He pulled off more paper towels and held them out.

"Change," he said, and Bruno took them and replaced his old bloody ones. It looked as though someone had tried to clean up a murder scene.

"W-Why is this happening?" he choked out.

"Hm…" Yusei said, "I think it might have to do with when you were attacked the other day… The blow to your face must have damaged a blood vessel in your nose. You'll probably be prone to lots of nosebleeds now…"

Bruno felt himself tearing up. He hated this, all of this. Jack was making his life utterly miserable. Yusei saw Bruno's eyes turn glossy with tears.

"Don't cry!" he said, "That'll make it worse!" Saying that only made Bruno more upset. He began to whimper.

"Shhh, calm down. I'll go get you some ice. A nosebleed isn't the end of the world. You'll be okay." Yusei left.

_Oh Yusei!_ Bruno thought, _How can you be so kind when everything is falling apart?_

Yusei returned with a bag of ice.

"Bend your head down," he told Bruno and Bruno obeyed. Yusei moved Bruno's hair and set the bag of ice on his neck. Bruno immediately began to shiver.

"You should change your paper towels…" Yusei handed him new ones. Bruno switched them and threw out the bloody ones.

"Now, just pinch your nose for a few minutes and we'll check again."

They sat in silence as Bruno pinched his nose tight, waiting for the bleeding to stop.

"That idiot…" Yusei muttered under his breath, "If I hadn't come in here when I did…"

"D-Do you get nosebleeds too?" Bruno asked, his voice muffled.

"They're not uncommon for me," Yusei said, "I bump into my D-Wheel a lot when I work on it. Jack, on the other hand, doesn't know anything about anything, especially first aid."

Bruno was pleased to hear the disdain in Yusei voice when he talked about Jack.

"Alright, let's check your nose," Yusei said, bending down. Bruno moved the paper towels away. His face was bloody, but no blood was running from his nose. Yusei handed him new paper towels. Bruno blew his nose. It was only excess blood.

"When you think you're ready, gently begin to breathe through your nose again," Yusei told him. After Bruno was sure his nose was okay, he slowly began to exhale and inhale from his nose.

Without warning, a warm rush flooded up Bruno's throat. By pure instinct, he bent back over the trash can and threw up. It was blood. He spit, and then looked up at Yusei with horrified eyes.

"I'm gonna die…!" he cried, and Yusei saw the color run out of his face, "I threw up blood…!"

"You're not gonna die," Yusei told him, "That's natural. When you have a nosebleed, blood drips down your throat because your nose and throat are connected. You're stomach doesn't want the blood, so it purges it. You're gonna be fine." He patted Bruno on the back. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. You look like you just killed someone."

After Bruno was all cleaned up and his trash changed, he and Yusei returned to the living room. Jack and Crow looked up. Jack had changed his jacket.

"You okay…?" Jack asked, standing up. Bruno shrank back behind Yusei. He didn't feel like dealing with Jack anymore. Yusei saw Bruno become nervous. He also saw Jack narrow his eyes as if he were becoming angry at Bruno for not responding.

"He's not feeling all that well," Yusei spoke up, "He lost a lot of blood and needs rest. So please don't bother him." Yusei turned and led Bruno back to his room.

"Don't mind Jack. He has a short temper," Yusei told him. Bruno looked at the floor.

"Yusei…" he said, "Thank you… for everything…"

Yusei smiled warmly and patted Bruno's shoulder.

"I know you're still not fully recovered from the incident the other day," Yusei said, "but… you really need to relax… No one's gonna hurt you while we're around."

_Oh the irony of that statement_ Bruno thought.

"Well, get some rest," Yusei told him. Bruno sighed.

"I don't know if I can…" he said quietly. Images of waking up to find Jack hovering over him flashed through his mind. Yusei frowned.

"Why?" he asked, "Why can't you sleep?" Bruno didn't answer. He just looked down at the floor, wishing Yusei would stop asking him questions.

"Bruno, why aren't you answering me?"

"Well, good night Yusei," Bruno said, ignoring Yusei's question. He walked to his bed, got in, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Bruno…" Yusei said. Then he turned off the lights and left the room. Bruno bit his lip to keep himself from making any noise as tears ran down his face.

When Yusei returned to the living room, both Jack and Crow silently stared at him.

"I've decided," Yusei told them, "tomorrow, I'm going to take Bruno to a therapist."

"What? A therapist?" Jack exclaimed, "You think he needs therapy?"

"You guys saw how strange he's been acting," Yusei said, "Getting beat up and having something stolen shouldn't have provoked this kind of behavior. I think his attacker played some kind of mind game with him or something. But Bruno won't tell me anything, and the only way he'll ever feel better is by telling someone what happened. He won't tell me, so to therapy he goes."

Jack was not happy about this at all. If Bruno told the therapist what really went on, the he could get into some serious trouble. He couldn't let him ruin everything! Not now.

"I'll take him," Jack said, "It… It's the least I can do… this all happened because of me…" He laughed internally at how true that statement really was.

"No, I'm taking him. _Just_ me," Yusei said sharply.

"What? Why can't _I_ take him?" Jack hissed.

"Jack, you're not exactly the most sensitive person to be doing this," Yusei told him, "And plus, Bruno seems to only trust me."

"That's because you've been babying him!" Jack snapped.

"See? It's reactions like this that makes you unqualified to take him," Yusei said, "Now enough's enough! My decision is final!"

"Who made you in charge anyway?" Jack hissed.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yusei shot, yanking his right glove off and pulling back his sleeve to reveal the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head. "Now, enough's enough! I don't want to hear another word from you Jack!"

Jack grimaced. If Bruno said something… Well, Bruno would regret it.

He'd make sure of that.


End file.
